


Inevitable as the Tide

by the_problem_with_stardust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Prompt Art, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: prompt fill for #12. kiss on the nose





	Inevitable as the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely moshiznik who requested #12. kiss on the nose

* * *

 

_This Allison is quieter._

Lydia crushes the thought with a ruthlessness that surprises herself.

Sure, everyone was suspicious when the ‘disoriented hiker’ brought in by the Beacon Hills forestry service turned out to be Allison Argent. But Stiles sent out a mass email – since he was spending time in Poland and didn’t have an international phone plan – explaining that some pagan god owed him a favor. Apparently, that favor extended to raising the dead.

Although Allison confirmed that she had no memory of the three years that passed between her death and being found wandering in the Preserve, Lydia was still unconvinced. In her experience, good things didn’t happen in this cursed town. It took Derek Hale of all people to get her to even speak to her former best friend.

Which Lydia did, if only to get the kicked puppy look off of Derek’s face. She told herself it was only because she promised Stiles she’d keep an eye on him while he was away. It had nothing to do with the fact that, somewhere along the line, she started liking Derek and listening to his advice.

So they met up at the café in town and Lydia spent the entire time on edge. She sized the other woman up, watching her every move from how she made her coffee to the way she tossed her hair over her shoulder. She could imagine Stiles laughing at her, shouting _constant vigilance_.

But Allison still drank her coffee black with two sugars and still smelled like her familiar mango shampoo. Lydia didn’t know what to do with that.

After fifteen minutes of painful small talk, Allison set down her mug.

“Did you and Stiles ever figure it out?” she asked.

Lydia almost choked on her latte. “Yeah. We’re much better off as friends.”

“He got over that crush?” Allison sounded dubious.

“Yes, thank god.” Lydia watched the steam curling out of her mug. “It helps that he found his own epic love story.”

Watching the smile break over Allison’s face was like watching the sun rise. Three years hadn’t been long enough to kill the butterflies in Lydia’s stomach.

“So Stiles and Derek figured it out.” It was a statement, no hint of surprise.

Lydia smiled back, like an automatic reflex. “They did.”

This time, the silence that hung between them was comfortable. Allison kept grinning down at her coffee, clearly filing away that new bit of information. And Lydia watched Allison, trying to snip off the feeling of hope blooming in her chest.

“You should talk to him,” she said.

“Stiles?”

“He took it really hard.” Lydia closed her eyes, trying to quell the memories of Stiles, hollowed out and lifeless. Consumed by guilt. “After.”

“I will.” She reached out, threading her fingers through Lydia’s. Keeping her grounded.

It took a moment to find herself again. Allison waited patiently, her expression free of pity or judgement.

And for Lydia that was the spill point. “Could we do this again?” she asked, words tumbling out without her prompting.

“Of course.” Allison squeezed her hand, the warmth in her eyes making Lydia’s heart skip. It felt like a beginning. The start of something amazing.

_This Allison is quieter._

No. This Allison is still _her_ Allison, just grown up and a little battered. Maybe she gets lost in her head more easily, maybe she doesn’t laugh as often. But life hasn’t been kind to Lydia either. She knows she’s not the same person as she was three years ago, so why would Allison be any different?

It took them a long time to get here, but Lydia is so glad they made it. Especially when Allison leans over her, soft hair cascading over her face and brushing over Lydia’s bare skin in a way that makes her shiver. Lydia can’t help but lean up to kiss the tip of her nose, reveling in the glow of Allison’s blinding smile.

And maybe, just maybe, Lydia’s found her own epic love story.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> rebloggable tumblr link is [HERE!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com/post/176699464537/12-kiss-on-the-nose-femslash-if-you-feel-like)
> 
> you can request a drabble and edit from [THIS LIST!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com/post/176225154738/kiss-meme)


End file.
